Waiting For Forever
by maximumridetothemax
Summary: **SEQUEL TO WE FOUND LOVE** Years have flown by, and everyone has grown in more ways than one. Now in her junior year of college, Max is told that yet another wedding (besides the one she just attended) is happening soon and it involves her as the bride! And what about Fang? Will the two ever be able to be together or will fate rip them apart? FAX and EGGY! AU. COMPLETE! R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm still alive! I actually, to tell the truth, almost forgot about this what with the buttload of projects my teachers decided to pile up one us all of a sudden, but yes, I am still alive. In a sense. Alive enough to write that is.**

**Anywayyyy, I'm here to say that this is the sequel to We Found Love! **

**First off, if you're NEW here, then I _HIGHLY_ recommend going back and reading We Found Love first because it'll be hard to follow this story if you haven't.**

**To the rest of the bunch: Welcome back into my world! I guess I don't really need to dwell on most things, so I'll just skip to the chase. This story**** will probably be no longer than a few chapters, but if it is longer, than good for you. So now that the intro's all done, I proudly present to youuuuu... Chapter 1 of the sequel, Waiting for Forever! :D**

**Disclaimer: Darn it. I still have to do these stupid things. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 1

Max POV

So the dreaded day has finally come.

The day when my sister was officially corrupted for life.

The day when I finally had to give her up.

The day when… Ella got married.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a sigh, as if he were thinking, 'Finally this is over.'

I watched as my "innocent" little sister kissed her fiancé, now husband. Oh great, another sibling to take care of.

"You go Ella!" I yelled as she grabbed Iggy's collar and dragged him closer before they broke apart, red lipstick plastered on his grinning lips.

Yes, the day had finally arrived: Ella and Iggy's wedding.

I was Maid of Honor, Nudge, J.J., and Angel were some of the bridesmaids. Gazzy was one of the groomsmen. The Best Man was announced missing.

Our parents were in the crowd, our moms were wiping their tears with a handkerchief, Iggy's mom was standing up screaming, "You finally caught one!" and our dads discussing something. Men.

I watched as they exited out the doors, genuine smiles plastered on their faces, and into the light like angels with pink petals and rice falling around them like snow.

Like they were walking to heaven.

…

"Congratulations!" I cheered, hugging Ella tightly, "You didn't get married to a weirdo! Hopefully."

"Hey!" she joked. "Don't talk about your brother-in-law like that!"

"Yeah," Iggy said, appearing out of nowhere, and hugging Ella from behind making her giggle, "Don't talk about your brother-in-law like that, Maxiepoo."

I sighed. "I see that even after two years have passed since we graduated you still haven't gotten rid of that despicable nickname."

"That's right, Maxiemania!" he said.

"You should call me Max. I am your older sister now," I said, a smirk on my face, as he gently placed butterfly kisses on her neck. Could they get any more lovey-dovey?

"Whatever, at least I'm the one who has Ella now," he said, sticking out his tongue at me childishly.

"Oh!" Ella suddenly exclaimed, standing up upright, crashing her shoulder into Iggy's chin. "I forgot to do something!" With that, she disappeared into the crowd, not even taking the time to apologize.

"Oww," Iggy whined, rubbing his chin, "My own wife just hit me."

"That's what you get for marrying my precious sister," I said, doing everything to keep myself from laughing since then I would probably somehow ruin this dress Ella gave me.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, after caressing his chin, "and speaking of Ella, where did she run off to now?"

As soon as he said that, we heard her voice boom over the crowd from the stage and we all turned towards her.

"Hi everybody!" she said sweetly, waving to the crowd. "How's everything so far?" Everyone cheered, and some grown-ups raised a glass of wine or fruit punch (yes, fruit punch) to her.

"Awesome! Well, first, I want to thank everyone for coming today to help celebrate our wedding! Second of all, since I'm the bride, I want all the ladies here in the crowd to come out to the front for the bouquet toss! Everyone else step back or die," she declared whipping out her bouquet from nowhere and pointing it at the crowd as if it were a weapon.

"Well," Iggy said, with a smirk. "That includes you, Maxiepoo. Go catch a husband!"

"Oh shut up," I said, but proceeded to the stage with the rest of the ladies, except I stood away from the rest, making sure that I would be trampled in the flurry since I treasure my face more than I care about flowers.

"Here I go!" Ella shouted, turning around and throwing it ambiguously into the crowd.

Shouts, squeals, and cries of "Stop messing up my hair!" filled the air, until finally someone's stood up, holding the bouquet.

Jeez, it's like suddenly every women in the world suddenly wanted to become a gardener, fighting for a measly bunch of really pretty flowers in a circle-y shape.

"I got it!" someone finally said, standing away from the defeated persons, victoriously holding the bouquet over her (or should I say his?) head.

After all, it was none other than the groom himself.

All of the ladies growled, and slowly started to zombie their way over to him. "Oh snap," he muttered, before he took off as fast as he could before he could get eaten alive.

"Get him!"

"Traitor!"

"Stupid groom!"

"Go die!"

"Helppppppppp—"

"Okay," I said with a sigh, making my over to Iggy and snatching the flowers out of his hands. "I think that's all the kids can handle right now."

Angel and Gazzy giggled from the dessert table (they refused to leave it; I gave them the job to snap at anybody who got close to the chocolate chip cookies and promised to let them come over later), camera flashes remembering every single moment Iggy made a fool out of himself.

All the women grumbled, but walked away in defeat, finally satisfied that at least a girl got the bouquet in the end.

'All that for this thing, huh?' I said, twirling it around. 'How dumb.'

After all, it would be forgotten by next week and its flowers would turn to dust.

Like anything else, it would eventually die.

…

It is the autumn of Iggy, J.J., and I's junior year in college.

Five years since Fang fell into a coma.

Four years since graduation.

Three years.

Two years.

One.

Iggy plans on becoming a doctor, J.J. is hoping to be a writer, and I have my sights set on business to inherit the family business, Nudge and Ella were now in their second year of college, both already planning on majoring in fashion designing. Angel was in 7th and Gazzy in 9th.

And then Fang.

…

_FLASHBACK TO FIVE HOURS BEFORE THE WEDDING_

_Yes, I knew I was supposed to already be at the chapel, dressed up and helping my little sister prepare for her perfect wedding._

_Was I there?_

_No._

_Instead, I was in the hospital, asleep in one of those big armchairs that you find in a room, dreaming about a fabricated fairy tale where I was a princess, Fang was the prince, and everyone would always live happily ever after._

_Not._

_Well, it was about Fang and I, that's for sure. Just one thing: He was Sleeping Beauty and I was the Prince. Except my kiss wouldn't be waking up anybody. After all, this is reality isn't it?_

_I looked over to the hospital bed, and surely enough my "princess" lay asleep in a gown and a crown on his head._

_His cheeks were pale, and his mouth was slightly parted like he was drinking from a straw. His hair was short at his shoulders (we manage to drag a haircutter inside every six months) and the casual beep of his heart rate monitor was the only sound in the room._

_Great, no pink fairies and dragons anywhere to be seen or heard._

_Well, at that moment anyway._

_"__Maxx~~" I heard Angel's voice call down the hall._

_"__MAX YOU STUPID BIG SISTER GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Ella's voice roared as she stomped into the room, slamming the door open, startling some passerby._

_See? A fairy and a dragon._

_"__Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I grumbled, picking up my purse and she seethed with anger._

_Not until later would I realize how much I would regret doing that._

…

End Flashback

I sighed as I sat down at one of the tables, holding the bouquet and a glass of fruit punch in my hands. When was this thing going to be over?

From the corner of my eye I saw my dad walking towards me, his graying moustache kind of bouncing at each step.

"Max," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I got that down already. What do you want?" I said.

"Remember how I extended that period for you to get married?"

"Yeah. So?" I said, one of my eyebrows raised. Something was up.

"Well, that time is up."

Oh no.

"You're going to get married to Dylan in three weeks."

This can't be happening.

"We've already worked out all the details, and-"

That's it, I cracked.

"Wait one second," I said holding up my hands to pause him. "You're saying that I'm going to get married to that jerk?"

"That is correct."

"And you didn't tell me this until now."

"That is correct."

"And you already know that I love someone else."

"That is correct."

"I refuse."

Before he could process what I was saying, I was already walking away.

"Wait, Max-," he said.

"I don't care," I sang back.

"It's been so long since Fang's been awake!"

I ignored him and kept on walking away.

"Don't you care about the business? Your family?"

I tried to drive away the annoying noise away from my eyes. And don't get me wrong, I love my family. The business? After what its done to my life, not so much.

"This is for your own good!" he said, grabbing onto my shoulder.

I cracked.

I stopped, and turned my head halfway around, not bothering to look at my disgusting disgrace of a father.

"For my own good, you say?" I said coarsely. "Lies."

Brushing the hand off my shoulder, I started walking again.

…

"NOOOO MY MAXIEPOO-"

"We're leaving! Don't go off and become famous without us!" Ella said cheerfully, as she walked into the plane terminal, dragging Iggy behind by the collar.

I waved to Iggy and Ella who were on their way to their honeymoon in France for about two weeks. My parents really did plan this out didn't they? Just in time for the "wedding."

"Awwww… at least smile!" Nudge pouted, tugging at my shirt. "You're going to have a niece or nephew sooner or later! Probably sooner!"

"Whatever, as long as it doesn't inherit Iggy's personality, then I'm fine," I said, making sure that Ella was safe before walking away. "Angel, Gazzy, I'm leaving. And Nudge, if you want to go home, then you better hurry."

"Oh, c'mon, Max, I only applied a little make-up earlier. I didn't even add a lot of hairspray!" she said, trailing after me.

"Yeah," I grumbled, "You only used about half a can taming my mane."

"It's not my fault it just wasn't sticking!"

"…"

"Okay, but still!"

I sighed and glanced outside where a plane was taking off. It slowly went down the runway and traveled up into the sky, transforming into a speck against the blue.

"…hellooooo, Max? You're going to get pushed, you know." Nudge said, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" was my sophisticated reply.

"Jeez, you've just been staring outside. We're getting weird looks," she scolded, as Angel nodded in agreement.

"Oh… yeah…" I muttered dazedly, starting to head towards the exit.

"That's the baggage claim!"

And then started to head towards the real exit.

"That's the bathrooms!"

And then the real, real exit.

"That's the security place thing!" Nudge called, walking to me and dragging me by my hand towards the real, real, real exit and throwing me into the passenger seat once we reached the car. "Jeez, you're so weird sometime."

"I gue- wait why are you driving my baby?" I said, just realizing where I was sitting when I tried to put my keys in the ignition.

"Gurllll," she accused with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed as she stole my keys, "You're acting like a drunk trying to find his way out of an empty room. We're going to get pulled over if you drive."

I said nothing and just stared out the window, out at the clear sky, slowly turning from a deep, rich blue to the warm, dark colors of night.

Where are you Fang?

**And that's a wrap for now! Whoa, I had to rewrite this chapter so many times just to make it sound a little less boring. Anyway, this story will be maybe 3-6 chapters long, depending on how far I want to dig into their lives. I promise that there will be Fax! Tell me what you think about the first chapter I've written in a while! R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoaaa, all these reviews! Seriously? 18 of them? I love you guys too much. Besides that, sorry about the one day late update, exams are coming up soon and I'm cramming as hard as I can so I can pass, you know? Well, to everybody else out there that's still in school, good look on midterms! :) So, before study hall is over, here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I suddenly became JP someday, then I will never own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 2

After I dropped Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge at their households, I went back home planning on taking a long shower and taking an even longer nap.

Unfortunately, those plans were cast aside after I saw three extra cars parked in my driveway.

Since right now we were on Fall Break, I was currently staying at my old house, aka the house that Fang and I lived in for about half a year. It still had all our furniture and all the same things were there, except I didn't dare go near Fang's room. For all I knew, it could be a cockroach den by now, but I think that he would've liked it best if it had remained untouched.

The only thing missing was his car.

The car that had been lead to destruction, on that morning of that accident.

I shook my head clear of everything, and bravely strode into the house where both my parents and Dylan's parents (and him) were sitting on the couch, exchanging business talk.

"Oh, Max," Jeb said, making me twitch, "welcome back. These are Dylan's pare-"

"What are you doing in my house?!" I shouted, cutting him off and making Dylan's parents blink in surprise, which made me very pleased.

"Max!" he scolded before turning back to Dylan's parents. "I'm sorry, our daughter is still… recovering."

"That's fine," the mother said, sickly sweet, "I'm sure that the incident must have taken a piece of her with it." She turned to me. "I am Mariam Jensen, though you can just call me Mom."

The husband just grunted.

On the other hand, Dylan literally stood up and walked to me and said, "Hi Max! It's great to see you after all these years!"

Memories of when I met Sam again for the first time in high school made me shudder as I recalled the words he said to me so long ago.

"_Well," he [Sam] laughed nervously, "you know Dylan right?"_

_I tilted my head. "Yeah, no duh. He's in our grade."_

"_Well," he propped himself up against the bed, "he called me a week ago."_

"_And so? Get with the point already," Fang said irritated, motioning him to continue. Of course, Fang knew what had happened between Sam and I so I didn't need to explain anything to him._

"_Well, he said that he would pay me ten thousand dollars to capture you," he pointed to me, "and bring you to him, and only give you back if your family paid a five hundred million dollar ransom."_

"_What the fnick?" I said. "Dylan wouldn't do that. Why would he need that money?"_

"_I don't know."_

Despite that, I forced a smile on and chocked out, "Yeah, same to you."

"Look at that," his mom said, "they already get along so well!"

"Yeah," my mom echoed weakly, "So well."

"Yup!" Dylan said cheerfully.

Just like that, he leaned in for a hug and for a few moments we touched until… Fang appeared in my head and I drew back as if he were a snake.

"Max!" Jeb admonished again.

"Oh," I said, blushing a little, "Sorry."

"No it was my fault," he said. "How about we take a walk outside? It's a little… muggy in here."

I nodded, and before we could walk away, my mom stood up and tapped me on the shoulder with a cough.

"Mom?" I questioned, turning around to look at her.

"Yes, Max, I want to speak with you before you two go outside, okay?" she said, nodding at Dylan to go ahead, while steering me into a different room.

"Max…" she said, looking at me, her hands, reaching up to cup the sides of my head. When did I become so much taller than her? "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening." A few tears dropped from her eyes and before I knew it, I was hugging her hard and feeling so glad that she was there.

"It's okay mom," I murmured into her shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"But-" she said, her eyes weathered with sadness.

"Don't worry, I'll marry Dylan and carry on the family business," I said, trying my hardest to assure her even the tiniest not to feel sorry for me.

"Are you sure? I know that you love Fang," she said, her eyebrows crinkled in a tiny frown.

"Yeah, I'm sure, so… don't worry, okay?" I said, hugging her again before pulling back.

She nodded and wiped away future tears, and to my surprise, smiled.

"You've grown up so much these past years, you know?"

…

"So…" he said, after we had strolled down the dirt road leading into the woods. "Wanna go to the lake?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"You know… the lake where I first confessed to you," he said casually, his face turning red.

"Oh that one!" I said. "Sure, why not?"

It turned silent again and after many twists and turns, we finally arrived at the lake, it's water glimmering like crystals and the trees surrounding it like a barrier. If I think of it now, it looked more like a maroon or a pond… but whatever.

"Still as beautiful as ever, huh?" I said, laying down on the soft grass. Flowers surrounded me and, closing my eyes, all I could hear what the faint sound of water lapping at the bank and birds chirping happily. If you ever get the time to, I highly recommend trying it out sometime.

"Well, Max, you know that I love you right?" Dylan said, shifting a little bit, as he walked to a nice rock and sat on it.

"Uh huh," I replied. Where exactly was this conversation heading?

"Well, I wanted to say that even if our feelings aren't mutual, that this is for the good of our two companies," he said business-like.

"Yeah, I know. It's called a business marriage for a reason."

"And you know that I love you?" he repeated.

"Yup."

He sighed. "Well, even if your heart belongs to someone else, I wanted to say that with our two companies' alliance, we could make it even stronger than ever before. It's our duties as the heirs."

I was silent for a moment again. For some reason, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Was it regret? Sorrow? Fury?

"I'm… going to head back," I said, standing up.

"Wai-" he said, reaching out an arm to me.

Without looking back, I looked up to the sky and walked back towards the house following the invisible trail Fang told me about.

For the sake of the business, I would marry Dylan.

For the sake of love, I would always belong to Fang.

**Whew, one chapter done in pretty much… three hours? Not too shabby! However, this chapter was actually pretty short (it was only about three pages on Word), and I'm really sorry for this, but I probably won't be able to update until after exams for my own sake. As a treat, though, I'm going to make a Christmas/ New Year's special one shot or something, maybe based on this story (depending on if I finish or not). I'm not too sure yet, but if you have any requests don't stop yourself from giving suggestions! **

**Oh, and if you were wondering, the chapters that I referred to were Chapter 14 (the lake and confession) and Chapter 18 (Meeting With Sam).**

**And with that, I hope ya'll liked this chapter! R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I realized that a lot of you were confused about the situation from chaps 1 and 2, so I'm going to explain it. **

**Basically, Max was angry at him making all the decisions by himself in the first chapter. She doesn't really like the business, but since it's what keeps her and her family alive, she decides that marrying Dylan would probably be the best choice for her mom to have a better life. Don't forget that in the summary I said that everybody matured. Was that clear? Yes? No? If not, just PM me and I'll try explaining in a different matter. :) **

**Also, to all of you people who are like, "When is Fang coming back? I'm getting kind of sick of waiting," just wait. He's coming, don't worry. And for you upset people about how she acts, don't worry, you'll be pleased in the end. **

**Anywayyyy, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't be broke right now. But I am. So I don't own it.**

**Chapter 3**

So maybe I was being childish.

Yeah, it was my wedding day. Yes, it was just for business. Yes, I'm not very girly.

But c'mon, that dress looks like it was stuffed with small children, it was so poofy!

"Well, I'm sorry Max," my mom said irately, "but you wouldn't go into the wedding dress store so I let Angel pick since she wanted to!"

"But…"

"No buts."

"It looks hideous!"

"Deal with it."

I pouted sitting on a chair in just a t-shirt and shorts, when Nudge and Ella walked in clicking scissors and smiling like angels.

"Don't worry, Ms. M," Nudge said, pulling out a sewing kit out of nowhere, "the fashion police are here to fix this living disaster!"

Just like that, they attacked the white mass and lace and material went flying, their eyes red with excitement.

Jeez. Girls can be scary sometimes.

"Done!" Ella said at last, wiping some sweat off her forehead, pulling out some lipstick from her bag and fixing her make-up.

I gasped when I looked back at the dress. Yes, I gasped.

Instead of resembling a wig from colonial times, it looked like something out of a Disney movie.

It had a sweetheart neckline and scooped into the back and went down to the floor in a ball gown. To those who have no clue what I'm saying, don't worry, I'm just getting this from Ella.

"We removed the lace from one of the layers and then put it on the top, and since we had a little left over, we made a headband as well," she added to her explanation.

"Doesn't it look adorbs now?!" Nudge squealed, admiring her work.

"Yeah, it looks amazing," I complimented, staring at it with wide eyes. "How did you even-"

Nudge pressed a slender finger to my mouth. "Shh…" she hushed. "Just think of this as another wedding gift."

"Happy now?" my mom sighed, smiling.

"I guess," I said.

"So get changed!" she said. "You wasted close to an hour!" She turned to Nudge and Ella. "Girls, I leave her in your hands, okay?"

They nodded, and looked over to me with hints of evil lurking in the corner of their eyes. "We'll make her look stunning."

Frick.

…

After much struggling, orders of "stop struggling Max!", and breathless chases every time I ran away, they managed to stuff me into the dress and put on about sixty layers of make-up on me.

When they were done, I felt like a fish out of water, holding onto a chair to make sure I didn't pass out.

"…and we also put your hair up in a bun, so if it's too tight, then try and deal with it because we already made it perfect," Ella blabbered.

I saw my mom walk in the room, and I turned to her, my eyes pleading "help." Unfortunately, she didn't seem to notice.

"Max!" my mom cooed. "You look… amazing!"

"I… can't… breathe…" I whispered.

"That's normal!" she sang. "Now wait a while, the ceremony's about to start! Nudge, Ella, can you two stand outside for a second please? I need to talk to her for a second."

They nodded, and once she shut the doors, she immediately turned back to me, giving me a big hug, making me gasp a little for air.

"Max, you can't turn back today once the wedding's over. You don't regret doing this?" She said, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure mom. If it's for you, then I'll do it," I said, trying not to be stiff and patting her hair. "Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up."

She quietly sobbed for a bit, before stepping back, wiping away her tear marks, and fixing her make-up. "Well, I'll see you out there okay?" she whispered to me once she finished. "And you look beautiful today, darling."

She quickly moved to the door, stepping outside without looking back at me, and hurried to the sanctuary where the rest of the moms were.

"Ummm…" Nudge said, peeking into the room. "Did something happen between you two?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing. C'mon, the ceremony's going to start soon. Help me get to the doors because this dress is _heavy_."

Nudge and Ella helped me stand in the death heels and walked me to the doors of the church where Jeb was waiting. Well, didn't he look all fancy.

"Don't fall," was all he said, as we linked arms, waiting for our turn to go out. "There are many business partners inside right now."

Wow, such amazing support, right?

Angel walked in first, accompanying somebody in my family's child who was around four (I think she's Dylan's aunt's-brother's-son's-daughter, but I can never be too sure), throwing blood red flower petals and wearing matching dresses with red sashes.

Next came the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. The maids were in white dresses with red bouquets, and the men were in classic tuxes with red (go figure) flowers sticking out from the breast pocket and white ties.

Finally it was my turn.

Taking a deep (or at least what I thought was deep) breath, I stepped onto the aisle, trying not to look like I was dragging Jeb along that much.

This was it.

With every step, I could feel my heart rate increase.

Was I ready?

Before I knew it, Jeb had walked to the side and I was staring into Dylan's face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest started.

I glanced at the crowd. Unlike Ella's wedding, I saw a lot of important figures and people I've seen on TV. My mom sat straight-faced on my side next to the other moms, who also shared the same expression. For some reason, I felt a twang in my heart, but I ignored it and looked back at Dylan.

He was dressed like the groomsmen, but instead of red flowers and a white tie, he had white flowers and a red tie. Wow. Such a big difference.

He caught me looking at him, and sent me a small smile, one that could've won over every single girl in my grade except for me.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said, glancing around the room for any protesters.

At this moment, the words my mother said just minutes ago came back to me.

_"__You don't regret doing this?"_

And then it hit me. Regret.

Like a lightning bolt struck me, I knew I couldn't do it anymore.

Just as the priest was about to continue, I spoke.

"I…" I whispered.

He stopped and looked at me.

"I… I'm sorry," I now said, louder and bolder.

Just like that, like a miracle, the doors opened violently and I heard a voice.

"Stop the wedding! I object!"

**Here comes the good part! Yayyy! Man, I became a wedding expert over the weekend. I've never heard so many terms just for "fabric," nor do I ever want to either. Because I and most of ya'll don't like cliffies (and since I don't have anything to do), my next update WILL be on Christmas. Just think of it as a present! I'll try and update by Christmas morning, but it might be night. Depending on if I survive Christmas Eve's dinner with my two nieces hanging off me. Well, reviews always are very satisfying so, as usual, my only request is: R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4 (Merry Christmas!)

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. Yesterday morning I got the stomach bug (not the flu though; I probably just ate something bad), and my mom refused to let me get out of bed. Again, I'm so sorry. I got a lot of mixed reviews, such as "who is it?" and "OMG I KNOW WHO IT IS!" but anyway, Merry (late) Christmas! I hope you got lots of nice presents (to my pleasure, I got sickness, food, socks, and money) and here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: (to the tune of Jingle Bells) I don't own, I don't own, I don't own MR! Nor do you or my poo, nor Myanmar! (You sang that didn't you?)**

Chapter 4

Max POV

_"I… I'm sorry," I now said, louder and bolder._

_Just like that, like a miracle, the doors opened violently and I heard a voice._

_"Stop the wedding! I object!"_

The entire audience turned to look at the outsider, and a few shrieks rang through the hall.

I didn't want to believe it.

Slowly, I turned around to face the imposter.

From the bottom up, he was in hospital slippers, and was dressed in a hospital gown.

His jet black hair strung across his face and his breaths came in short pants. If I didn't know any better, then I would've assumed that some weird outsider came in and I would've called the guards without a second thought. However, I did know better.

His eyes and his voice.

Over these past years, they were almost the only things that didn't change. His skin was pale, not tan like it used to be back in high school, and his lips were parched.

But his eyes were still the same. The same black, obsidian eyes that I used to and still do dream about. They still held the piercing yet gentle look, and they engaged me in an unbreakable lock.

And then his voice. Despite the faint crackle of not speaking for so long, it still held the same deep, husky tone, like hot chocolate on a cold winter night next to a fireplace.

Fang.

"Fa-" I immediately called out to him, stepping off the podium.

He cut me off by giving me a glimpse of a smile, and then he spoke again. "I object!" he repeated. "I object this wedding!"

"Excuse me?" the priest said dumbfounded.

"I said I object," he said as he strode over to where we were. "This girl," he grabbed me, "is already my bride."

For a moment there was just pure silence, and the next there was chaos.

"What do you mean her bride?!" one angry person in the crowd shouted.

"Does this mean that Max has been cheating on her fiancé?" another yelled.

"Who are you anyway?" I heard somebody say.

The priest raised his hands and the crowd's uproar simmered down.

"Who are you, boy?" he asked.

"I am Nicholas Walker, son of Nick and Anne Walker," he announced. "And for the past whatever years I have been… handicapped, to say the least. Bedridden you might say."

Gasps went through the crowd.

This was getting a little bit annoying now, really.

"Wait, hold up a sec," I said, shoving his hand off my shoulder, "What do you mean by that? You were asleep for over five years and here you are all of a sudden! For five years I've… I've been waiting… waiting for you to wake up..." I paused for a moment to fight back a wave of tears coming.

"Why didn't… why didn't you come back sooner…" I croaked, walking over to him and hugging him, burying my face in his chest so he wouldn't have to see my face right now.

"I'm sorry," he replied, hesitating a little before hugging me back. "I'm never leaving you ever again."

For a moment, it was just the two of us, embracing as if the world were ending at that very moment.

"You can't imagine how much I've missed you," I whispered, "I love you so much."

Then almost desperately, he pulled back and took my hands in his, looked straight at me making me shiver.

"Max…" he murmured. I started to panic. Did I say something wrong? Frick. Another great moment ruined.

Then the next four words he said proved me wrong.

"I love you too."

Bam.

Just like that, confession and a heck of a lot of blushing.

He leaned his head in, and I followed suit until finally our foreheads were touching and our lips were yearning to touch.

And then our world broke.

"Wait, hold on a second," Dylan suddenly started yell. "Then my entire plan was for nothing?"

I pulled back from Fang, burning with anger. He did not just ruin my moment.

"What do you mean by 'plan'?" I said, irritated.

"I mean that the thousands of dollars I spent trying to get the Ride family business was wasted!" he shouted angrily, completely forgetting where we were. "And it's all because of," he pointed at Fang, "you!"

"Me?" Fang said innocently… or at least as innocently as possible.

"Yes you! If you hadn't have showed up, or at least showed up after the wedding was over and the rings were on, then I could've at least-" he started to blab.

"Excuse me for this interruption," my mom said, suddenly appearing from the side and walking over to us. "But I must request that you and your family leave. Now."

"What?!" he said, in fury. "Why?!"

"Must you inquire why?" she said, with an eyebrow raised. "You practically just said that you wanted to rob us. Again, I request you leave or else I will use force to."

He huffed and angrily stomped down to the door, followed by the rest of his family and friends. Once the last person left, the doors slammed shut and pure silence filled the church.

Immediately, that silence was broken when Angel and Gazzy immediately barreled towards the podium yelling, "FANG!" and once reaching said person hugging him as hard as they could, making all three of them tumble to the floor.

Cheers of "FANG IS BACK!" suddenly filled the church and everyone started to crowd around us.

"Whoa, whoa," Fang said with a smile, patting both of their heads, as they nuzzled him. Kinda like two golden retrievers or something.

"Impeccable timing as always," Iggy said with a grin, leaning down and slapping him on the back a few times.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a smirk, "Can't get any more perfect than this. Can't believe that you didn't even interrupt our little moment up here."

"Well," Iggy said with a sigh, "I thought that maybe you two should get a moment, I guess."

I blushed and shouted, "Stop talking about all that!" while pushing Iggy aside so Ella and Nudge could see Fang.

"Whoa!" Ella cheered. "Maybe our plan did work!"

"What plan?" I said pointedly, raising an eyebrow, at the two of them.

"Oh," Ella said, "We kinda left blasted a 3-hour long conversation of Nudge talking nonstop through putting headphones we managed to put on him... but don't worry! We also left a note that said where we all went!"

"And my ears are still buzzing about 'environmental friendly duct tape' and 'evil sausages,'" Fang said annoyed.

Facepalming, I sighed, shaking my head. "You two..."

"It worked though!" Nudge said nervously. "Everybody always says that I could wake the dead... or coma patients..."

"Well, whatever it was, fate or Nudge talking for 3 hours, it worked!" I said, grinning.

They laughed and hugged Fang together before walking away.

"Are you two planning on letting go of him any time soon?" I asked Angel and Gazzy who still were cuddling with him.

"Nope."

"Never."

I sighed. "And I specially ordered your favorite cakes from Madame Bonjour **(****A/N: Please note that if this place exits somewhere, it's entirely out of coincidence.)** too..."

Their ears perked up. "Seriously?" they asked, slightly releasing their grasp.

"Seriously," I replied.

Immediately, like lightning struck them, they got off of Fang and raced out the door.

"Still alive?" I asked, helping him off the floor.

"Barely," he said.

"Well, don't die on me now, you still haven't kissed me yet," I said stubbornly, trying not to blush too much.

"Well aren't you commanding?"

"KISS ME."

"Yes, master," Fang said with a smirk.

He leaned down, and I closed my eyes in expectancy.

And it never came.

Instead he whispered, "Let me tell you a story first."

"Fang!"

"Just wait, your kiss is coming."

"Fine."

"A long time ago, I fell in love with a girl," he started.

"What?" I said irritated. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Her name was Max," he continued.

I went silent. I _definitely_ wanted to hear this.

"I met her when I was four and she punched and slapped me within 10 minutes," he said chuckling.

"That's because you called me a monster!" I protested.

"Then time skip a few years to ninth grade," he said. "Her first boyfriend cheated on her and we took out a successful mission to make him jealous."

"Oh jeez, don't remind me," I groaned.

"But that day was also the day I made my first move on her."

My eyes grew wide. I almost forgot about that!

"And then an accident happened. We got involved in a huge car wreck and I fell into a coma. For years I left this girl and today, for three hours, I listened to one of my friends ramble on about how she came to visit me every day, even though she's in college."

"Wait that's what Nudge was talking about?!"

"And so I woke up. And I heard that this girl was getting married today in the chapel."

"That was for business purposes," I said in defense.

"So I ran out of the hospital despite the doctors protests, called a taxi, and came here as fast as I could. Just in time."

"'Impeccable timing,'" I quoted Iggy.

"And she said she loved me. And that... was one of the happiest moments of my life."

Finally he leaned down and kissed me at last.

**Whew, I literally rewrote this chapter at least 6 times just to make it perfect. And still, it isn't perfect. BUT YAY! KISS! The moment you've all been waiting for has FINALLY come! Satisfied? This story is going to end either next chapter or the chapter after that, so be prepared. Don't worry, either way the last chapter will be a tearjerker (or at least I'll hope it to be haha). Well, I hope this chapter was good! Merry (late) Christmas! R&R?**


	5. Epilogue (Happy Late New Year's!)

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IT'S 2015! Even though I don't feel different! …well, let's make it through this year as well I guess. Howeverrrrr, I'm sure you all know, MAXIMUM RIDE IS GETTING ANOTHER BOOK! Yes yes, if you didn't know already, on May 18th****, 2015 (edited: I originally put January 19th because that's what my bookstore told me but some reviewers told me otherwise; thanks!), we are getting another book called Maximum Ride Forever. I don't know where JP is headed now (since I thought that Nevermore was the end, but nope!), but let's hope more answers are uncovered. ;)**

**Anyway, I decided this would be the last chapter. Well, technically, this is the epilogue. Whoops. Well, this is it, huh? The last chapter of my first story/ sequel.. Thanks for sticking with me all this time (even if you weren't here since the very beginning) and here is the Epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Done. SO LONG SUCKER**

Epilogue: Our Story

Max POV

_5 years later after the other 5 years…_

"Hurry up! We overslept!"

"That was your fault, not mine."

"Who cares already, we're going to be late for our wedding!"

We pulled up at the church and immediately rushed backstage.

"Where were you two?" my mom said exasperatedly. "The wedding starts in an hour!"

"Sorry!" I said while panting, "We left the dress at home!"

"You two…"

"Sorry!"

"Fine, just go get dressed!" she said, shoving Fang into a different room while dragging me into the bridesmaids' room.

…

"Okay calm down Max, this is just another wedding. No biggie," Nudge said, while touching up on my hair.

Only five minutes remained before I my wedding began and I was panicking like a fish out of water outside the doors of the church.

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE?" I yelled. "The wedding starts in, what, 2 seconds and you tell me it's no biggie?!"

"Oh stop making a fuss," Ella sighed. "You're messing up your hair."

"You're such a great support," I said, "I can't believe I made you my maid of honor."

"Well, I'm your little sister, you couldn't help it," she said with a dazzling smile.

"Well I could say for J.J. and Ella to switch," I said, with a fixed eyebrow.

"Look," she said pausing for a moment to look at me, "Everyone's here and is waiting. It's about to start. I bet Fang's just as nervous as you, except masking it since he's, well, Fang. So tell me, are you ready or not ready to get married to the love of your life?"

"I'm ready," I said quietly. I couldn't believe my sister was nagging me before my wedding. Though, then again, I did the same thing to her at hers.

"Good, because if you don't marry him, I know plenty of women who would," she said with a final touch.

With that, I could hear the music start to play and we all got into our positions.

…

As I entered, I could see all the familiar faces that I haven't gotten around to seeing.

I saw old classmates, new classmates, and even some people I ran into along the way. Glancing around, I recognized some.

In one row, I saw Lissa. Unlike when she was in high school, I could tell she matured and she was accompanied by a nice looking husband and one child. Well, there goes my love rival.

In another row, there was Dylan. He looked the same from the last wedding, but ever since that day his company fell and that was the last I heard of him. Until now. He sat next to my cousin, Maya, and they looked happy enough.

I saw other familiar faces, like Alex (you know, the tomato juice guy/girl), Chad (or Chex Mix), Sam, Holden, Star, Ratchet, and everyone I had met along the way.

Finally, the end of the line came.

Jeb looked me in the eye, kind of like saying, "Don't mess it up this time," but instead of the weird, cold way he usually would be in, I thought it felt a little, I don't know, warm I guess? And for a moment, just a moment, I might have seen a small tear fall from the corner of his eye before he hurried off.

And then I saw Fang.

He smiled at me, making butterflies erupt in my stomach, but somehow I made it to the stage without killing myself or the dress.

And then it started.

For the second time in my life, I stood on this podium to get married and the moment that changed my life happened again, except this time, I hoped that it wouldn't.

I could feel the sweat roll off my face, as the nervousness built up with each word, but every time I felt I would just give up and go, "Nope, not doing this, coming back another day," I would look at Fang and he would smile giving me even more courage than before.

Soon enough, it was time.

Wrapping things up, the priest asked, "If anyone objects to the marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

Thankfully, no one came in yelling "Wait!" and he continued. "With the power invested in me by the State of Arizona, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Are you ready for this?" Fang asked as he looked down at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied as I grabbed his collar, drew his face to mine, and kissing him with full on passion, startling him before he wrapped his arms around me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

Cheers filled the air, and we broke apart, our cheeks flushed and our eyes sparkling with excitement as we looked at each other because we knew that this, even though we had already gone through so much, we knew it was only the beginning.

…

And like every other beginning, there must come an end.

Yes, I know that I could go on forever, about how are honeymoon went, our first jobs, the moment of joy when I saw my first child, my second child, and their children after that.

But I'll leave that for you to imagine.

I know what you're asking, why?

Why would I only tell just a small part of my life, when there could be an entire series written on it?

The answer is simple.

Time passes whether we like it or not. Even when you feel as if you fallen, it won't pause for a moment.

That was my mistake.

For nearly a decade, I neglected my feelings, and for another half a decade I regretted it.

But just as much as time doesn't like to stop, it also helps you.

It helps you to grow stronger, to learn from your mistakes no matter how far you've fallen and in the same way helps you stand back up.

And before you know it, those rough times that you wished would go away DO disappear and soon enough they become lessons, no, _memories_ engraved in your heart.

Seventy-six years ago we met. For eleven years we hated and fell in love with each other. For five years I waited. Another five years later, we got married. Since then, we have continued to grow up a little more and more with each obstacle, meeting even more people and going even more places, until finally we have come to this point.

Now we are both eighty years old and ready to face anything that comes our way.

Even death.

Yet still, we are not fully grown yet. Even though we're so close to the ending of our lives, it still feels like we have so much more to do together.

But I'm still not afraid.

Because I know, _we_ know, that no matter how long we live or whatever obstacles we go through, our story will never end.

How about yours?

…

**Ohmigosh, that was so frikin cheesy, yet I'm crying since this is seriously the end. I never would've believed that this story, my first story, would EVER get so much fame, and more than a year later here I am with ya'll wrapping it up and ready to start another. Kind of. Frick, now I'm going to sob and cry myself to sleep. Well, it's been a long ride and hopefully we can get on another together again! R&R?**

**Sincerely, the author,**

**~maximumridetothemax~**

**(P.S. I'm gonna go back and revise all the chapters someday. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.)**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT(S) AND SOME WORDS OF ADVICE

**Hey guys! Sorry to get ya'll so excited, but this is just a final note, but _**__ PLEASE __**_ read it! **

**...**

**...**

**Well to those of ya'll that kept on going, okidokie artichokie, I'll get straight down to business. (and I won't put this part in bold because it hurts my eyes. Ouch.)**

To those of ya'll who didn't get my midnight update on New Year's, go back and read the epilogue! If I must say myself, it's a tearjerker. I didn't get many reviews, and to those of ya'll catcalling that I like reviews too much, I say: yes. I absolutely LOVEEE reviews. So suck it if you hate it.

...

Next: I'm probably not going to be on very often!

Yes yes, I know, I know, I said I would update some random long story sometimes and I know I still have my little one-shot story collection on the side, but this Monday I also got my report card back.

I can hear the "ohhh's" going off in the distance.

Well, let's just say my parents were less than pleased (don't worry, I didn't fail, I just did worse than their expectations; Asian parents, sheesh), and since they only JUST found out that I was writing, they're pretty much taking away those privileges and shoving study stuff in my face. Ewww.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to be on, and I'll be reading and rereading a bunch of things on my bookshelf, and who knows? Maybe I'll get my laptop back and I won't have to work on this crummy old one that is r-e-a-l-l-y-h-a-r-d-t-o-t-y-p-e-on, but until then I just wanted to warn ya'll.

...

Alsoooo, I wanted to mention one of my friend's work, A Gang Leader's Life is Tough! It's not very popular, but after a few revisions to her summary, trust me. It's something you don't want to miss.

...

Oh oh oh, and my other friend, heartofglass99, even though he didn't request this, he writes reallyyyy good stories, and I know he also really loves reviews, so checkout his stories too! They're actually a lot lot lot lot lot better than mine. If you like Percy Jackson (gooooo Percabeth! * squealsssss * ), he just posted a story called Two Worlds Collide.

...

So a few of ya'll mentioned something about CREDITS; however, because of (I'm not going to lie) the reallyyyy large amount of reviewers that I got and because of school AND because I know that later on there will be some people that come across this and be like, "Oh, this story sounds pretty good, and I'm bored, so let's read it!" AND since I know that the credits would probably be longer than even a reallyyyy long chapter, I won't do one.

However, I'm not that cruel, so just keep on going.

...

I want to thank everybody who read this story! Whether they were here since the beginning (and frankly, I don't think there were many so you get special thanks), if you popped in along the way, if you just read this for the sakes of reading something, if you were one of my friends and I urged you to read this, I want to thank ALL of you. All the people with accounts, the Guest readers, the ghost readers, the people that wished I could update quickly and just dropped it after that reallyyyy long hiatus last year (haha), all of you. I know some of ya'll will sit here and think, "Jeezus pizzas this lady is boring me to death," and others will go back and reread it from top to bottom. But still, you read it right?

I met SO many wonderful people along the way and when I first started this story I never EVER would've thought that this would become something this big. I always knew that I wanted to post something one day (which is why I had (and still have and use) a big red binder overflowing with ideas, some good, some not so good, but all something that I knew at one point I wanted to use), but I just happened to use this one, and voila! It was born into the first story I ever used.

Wow.

Without you guys (yes, not ya'll like I usually say), I never would've made it this big nor would I have made it this... planned out (even though it wasn't), and so I have some words of wisdom to share, since this WAS my first story after all.

To those of you that are too scared to publish something due to the HUGE competition you have (not really; walk into Harry Potter or something, and you'll see what competition really means), I will say this.

Don't be afraid.

I know how ya'll (whoops, whatever) feel, I've been there before! Heck, everybody who's even published something on this weird website, those who are big, those who are small, those who have only posted one one-shot, those who have like, 6000000000000000 reviews (that's an exaggeration, btw), we've all gone through that experience!

I started out with maybe... what, 4 reviews on my first chapter? Sure, I though that more would be nice, so I continued and gradually I got up to nearly 20 reviews per chapter (actually, I'm around 18, but whatever)!

Don't ever be afraid to do something you're afraid you won't be able to finish, because think about it, how many stories out there are still in-progress? Actually, don't think about that. That's a lot.

But still. If you ever, EVER feel like you won't be big, don't be! I know wayyy too many authors who think that they're stories will never be huge, and wayyy too many authors that thought that and became successful! Hey, I'm one of those authors!

And, who knows, you might be too.

So just shouting that out there.

I actually didn't mean to include that, it just kinda... happened. But I'm serious! If I weren't, I probably would've deleted it immediately. But I didn't, and here you are reading it.

...

...

Whoa, that sounded so formal, it made me giggle.

...

Well, anyway, since I know that you and I (definitely I; I have a lab report due tomorrow and I haven't even finished it yet) have something better to do, I'll stop here.

I could probably go on for HOURS about all my little beliefs about writing, but I'll save them for the other stories I plan on publishing someday.

If you ever need help with a story or what not, just ask! PM me or do a review (PM would probably be better though) and I'll help! I'm always available, even if it takes some time, and I promise that I get to every PM that is sent to me, even if it takes days, even weeks, to get to reply to it.

Again, to those that didn't review on the last chapter (and heck, you can review on this chapter, since I'm a review hogger), please review! Tell all your friends to read it if you feel like you should! I don't mind, I posted this thing anyway, even though half of it was pure bull and the other half was at the time pure genius in my case.

But yeah.

(P.S. this probably won't be the last you'll hear of me. I plan on writing even more (and I'll do another announcement on this story sometime later so you can read my next story), and one day I even hope to publish something (like in REALITY, yeah the real world with real books and real people and... whoaaaa, you know?), so I'll keep in touch! Besides, Fanfiction pretty much is a part of me now.)

Thank you for taking your time to read through this, and for the last time on my very first (and hopefully not my last) story,

_Fly on,_

_~maximumridetothemax~_


End file.
